


U & Me

by OddClematis



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aesthetic backgrounds, Alternate Universe - Future, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Spending, Fluff and Angst, Loneliness, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddClematis/pseuds/OddClematis
Summary: Tired of the same routine or going through a hard time in their life, those are the factors that make Zoro and Sanji talk to each other in a desperate need of something new, but...it’s 2029, each lives on a different country and they start to fall in love with the other person behind the monitor.





	1. Mr. Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Damn it! hahahaha   
> Hey, it’s been a long time!   
> This time I’m bringing a new project, since it seems I finished one of my other fics (I’ll update soon!)   
> Thank you for reading! Please keep up with this one, though it may not be too long, I already have drawings ready for this 🙏🏻.   
> Anyway! Thank you, guys, have fun! 😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! What’s up?!   
> Have fun reading this, guys.   
> Don’t foget to check the notes at the end for more information about the story!   
> Leave some kudos if you liked it.

[ **SANJI** ]

He wakes up to the sound of his first alarm.

Funny how he always puts more alarms on his phone even though he wakes up when the first one starts ringing.

He fixes his hair as he sits on the bed, just to wake up completely and stop the alarm, as he turns on the lamp on the bedside, he stares at the purple and pink tonalities invading the room.

It’s still 4:00 AM, he needs to wake up early this time, he’s got work to do.

He turns on the TV at the top of his desk and stares at the news. The noise of the TV is the only thing keeping him sane inside that small apartment.

He puts on a big hoodie and walks out of his room. His living room and kitchen have the same purple, blue and pink lights.

It’s been three years since Zeff’s death, since he sold their house and started using that money to buy a small apartment and live without worries for a while.

He then takes his keys and goes to the first floor of his building, just to take some packages left for him.

“Huh... It finally arrived” He says to himself and takes the elevator to go back to his apartment.

He leaves the boxes at the living room and heads back to his room to take a shower.

——-

[ **ZORO** ]

 

Anyone who is asked how they would imagine a Japanese man would say something with words like: serious, intelligent, black hair, white skin, organized, polite.

Well, that didn’t describe Zoro at all.

Dark skin, green hair, sport clothing. It was nearly 18:00 PM and he was already drunk and sitting at a bar owned by a friend.

He was tired of his intense training, so he thought drinking was a good idea.

He orders another glass of beer and rice crackers and sighs as he looks at the rain drops on the window.

All the people is running to protect themselves from the rain.

“Shit...”

His phone rings again for the fourth time that afternoon and he turns it off. It’s maybe Yozaku reminding him of their training session for that night.

He’s tired.

As soon as the waiter brings his beer, he takes it and orders another one, knowing he will drink it like water.

Apart from the fun he has at the kendo tournaments, he’s bored of the same routine everyday, tired of walking the same directions everyday and talking to the same people. He knew that was a sacrifice he had to make if he wanted to become a kendo champion.

He waits for his beer and pays the bill, just to take his swords and walk out of the place waving at Rayleigh, the owner.

————-

[ **SANJI** ]

 

He puts on a black sweater and jeans and walks to his kitchen.

He just cuts some fruit and makes a cup of coffee with milk, after that, he sights loudly and takes his food to his room.

As he leaves the plate on his desk, he turns on his computer and looks at the screen, sitting on his office chair.

“Wow...”

He had to make a new document for Zeff’s restaurant’s money.

Even though he couldn’t cook anymore, he wanted to keep the restaurant and let the other cooks in charge of it.

He finishes the document and prints it. After a while, he puts on a pair of black converse and a grey coat, he takes his phone and the key to his apartment.

It doesn’t take long for him to get to the Baratie, he’s greeted by the waiters and part of the staff.

“Hey, Sanji” Rebecca, a pink haired girl says as she looks at him. “Huh? You look sick...”

“It’s nothing, thank you for worrying... Where’s Carne?”

“He’s at the kitchen, I’ll call him, wait here”

“Don’t worry, I’ll go see him myself”

“A-Are you okay with that?”

“Well... I can be near fire now” He shrugs and smiles at her before he starts walking towards the kitchen.

“Hey, Sanji!” Patty says as he is washing his hands.

Sanji smiles at him and walks towards the entrance of the kitchen.

“Hey, Carne!” He shouts and Carne walks toward him.

“Oi!”

“I brought the documents, it seems we are still good on money, so don’t worry too much”

“I see...” Carne nods and takes the papers. “How have you been? Are you still going to therapy?”

Sanji shakes his head and looks at him.

“I stopped going... I just wanted some time to relax”

“I see...”

“Don’t worry, one day I’ll be able to cook again”

“Still, that means you haven’t eaten something nutritious, right?” Carne says, looking at him from head to toe. “Eugh, you’re too thin! I’ll cook something for you, wait outside!”

“I-It’s okay!”

“What would Zeff think of you being that skinny?! Come on, I’ll cook, you wait!”

After eating at the restaurant, he walks out with a smile and a bag full of food for him to heat for the rest of the day. 

He goes back to his apartment and orders some more comic books and figures.

———————-

[ZORO]

 

He lets out a sigh the moment the hot water hits his back.

“Shit...”

“Why did you come drunk to the training, Zoro?!” Yozaku says from the outside.

“Shut up... I wanted a drink”

“One drink doesn’t get you drunk, knowing you, at least there were five or six, even more”

“I just don’t feel like training lately... I’m bored of the same routine”

“Shit... Okay, let’s take two weeks of rest, how about that?”

“Huh?”

“I don’t think two weeks would affect your training if you come back giving your all after that”

“I see... Okay, I guess I can take a rest”

“Cool, I’ll just have to fix your workout plans for next month”

“Okay”

After a while, Zoro walks out of the shower and puts a towel around his waist. He turns on his phone and finds a new post from a page he likes, they posted a video of him training with Johnny. 

As he scrolls down to the comment section, he can’t stop himself from making a face at an english comment.

————

 

@BlackLeg:

Wow, what’s up with the green haired guy? He looks cool.

—— ——

 

Weird, he usually receives that kind of comments from women, which he doesn’t like at all.

————

 

@Roronoa:

Me?! Cool?! Come on, What’s up with this blond dude? He seems weird.

————

He chuckles but stops when he sees a new reply.

————

@BlackLeg:

Hey! I was praising you here! Weirdo.

————

Oh well, the weirdo was this guy, right?!

————

@Roronoa:

Oh, really?! hahahaha The only weirdo here is you!

————

He suddenly clicks to that guy’s profile and stares at a much bigger version of his profile picture.

Blond hair and blue eyes.

Handsome and young looking.

 

“Wow...”

———-

[ **SANJI** ]

 

Sanji stares at the screen of his phone and clicks on Zoro’s profile.

There’s a photo of the green haired man training with a sword on his hand.

“Nice...”

 

He looks interesting enough for Sanji to take the decision of sending Zoro a message.

——-

[ **SANJI** ] & [ **ZORO** ]

 

“Hey, how are you doing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> Here are some notes:   
> 1\. Sanji lives on USA. (He’s French, though)  
> 2\. Zoro lives in Tokyo and is Japanese.   
> 3\. Sanji is based on a song:  
>  Tyler, The creator -911/ Mr. Lonely (ft. Frank Ocean)  
> Yes, I took the name of the chapter from the song... Through the chapter you’ll find Sanji acting as the song says so.  
> 4\. Sanji likes to buy a lot of stuff, his apartment is packed with unnecessary crap.   
> 5\. Zoro seems to have a big thing for blondes... LOL.
> 
>  
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING! LEAVE SOME KUDOS IF YOU LIKED THIS!


	2. LIKE YOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another quick update!  
> Once I have a chance, I’ll upload the drawings for this chapter. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, guys!

[ **SANJI** ]

His blue eyes don’t leave the screen, the swordsman sent him a message at the same time he was sending his.

“What the...”

He calms himself before he replies to his message.

 

S: Wow, I never thought we would message each other at the same time

Z: That was funny

Z: So, how are you doing?

S: Haha; I’m fine, thank you for asking.

Z: Cool.

S: Hey, now that I think about it, your english is pretty good... Aren’t you Japanese generally bad with english?

Z: Huh, I guess I’m good at everything.

 

Sanji laughs at that. He found an egocentric swordsman, it seems.

 

S: Oh, come on!

Z: I lived outside of Japan for a while, that’s why.

S: I see, that’s cool! I’ve only been to Mexico once when I was younger.

Z: Oh! Tacos, Tequila, Burritos!

S: Yeah, if you ever go there, don’t say the last one, it’s going to make them mad.

Z: Huh... Why?

S: Burritos aren’t Mexican, it seems.

Z: WHAT?!

 

Sanji laughs. This guy, even though he looks so strong and serious on his profile picture or the video, he’s so simple that a simple fact surprises him.

 

S: You’re funny.

Z: And you’re entertaining.

 

————

[ **ZORO** ]

 

“Hey, Zoro! The place is closing, hurry up!” Johnny shouts from outside of the bathroom.

“Wait for me!”

 

He knows that maybe if he doesn’t reply to the blond or sends a message, he’ll stop talking to him.

He smiles at the screen.

 

Z: Hey, how about we talk later? I didn’t notice I sent you a message just when I need to drive.

S: Oh! Yeah, be careful!

 

He blocks his phone and smiles as he puts on the rest of his clothes.

 

“What were you doing?!” Yozaku asks.

“Nothing” Zoro rolls his eyes.

“Oh! You look happy!”

“W-What?!”

“Are you dating someone?!”

“How the fuck would I date someone if I barely have time for myself?!”

 

He walks out of the place and gets on his motorcycle, he smirks and puts on his helmet.

“See you in two weeks!” Zoro says as he goes away from them.

 

He gets to his building and leaves his vehicle downstairs. He takes the stairs and goes to the third floor.

He smiles when he knows he’s already home and has a lot of free time for two weeks.

 

He takes his phone and checks if the blond is still online, maybe he is, but he decides to take a long nap before sending a message.

The nap becomes five hours of deep sleep.

 

Once he wakes up, he washes his face and opens the fridge to take out a bottle of water.

“Oh, yeah...”

He takes his phone and notices the blond is still online, he smiles at the phone and makes an evil expression.

 

Z: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

S: What the hell, dude?!

Z: I’m bored, haha.

Z: Also, I woke up too early... I have nothing to do...

S: Ah, yeah, the difference in time.

Z: What time is it there? Where do you live?

 

Zoro pouts his lips as he looks at the screen of his phone.

“Ugh... I should’ve asked without looking too desperate”

His eyes open wide when he looks at the notification of the other man’s message.

 

S: I live in America, and it’s around 13:00 PM, I guess...

Z: Nice!

S: So maybe it’s morning there right?

Z: Yeah, it’s already the next day.

S: Have you had breakfast?

 

Zoro covers his face at the cuteness of that.

 

Z: I’m not that good at cooking, and since it’s my first free day in months, I’ll eat outside.

S: Ah, that sounds good!

Z: Now that I think about it... You already know I’m a pro kendo player.

S: Well, yeah.

Z: What do you do for a living?

S: I used to be a chef. Now I just enjoy life and check on my restaurant’s finances. 

Z: Cool!

S: Yeah, I guess.

 

Zoro makes a face and sits on the living room.

 

Z: Changing the subject... Why did you message me yesterday?

S: Yesterday...?

S: Oh, right, the time, the time... I guess it was because you looked interesting, I hope it doesn’t creep you out.

Z: It does.

 

Zoro chuckles.

 

S: R-REALLY?!

Z: Just kidding~

S: Ugh...

Z: Hah, sorry.

S: So, what about you?

 

He opens his eyes like plates and starts thinking about an answer.

 

Z: I... I guess it’s because you look like a funny guy, also you’re the first man to say something like that in a video where I appear... it’s generally just women.

Z: I suppose I was curious. 

S: And? Are you bored right now?

 

Zoro smirks and changes his shirt.

 

Z: No, I’m not.

S: Huh...

Z: To be honest, it feels as if I could talk to you for the rest of the day.

 

He puts on his shoes and takes his phone and a small charger, he puts on his jacket and fixeshis hair.

Once he’s finished, he checks if he has money on his pockets and walks out of the apartment.

 

————

 

[ **SANJI** ]

 

He’s smoking at the terrace of his apartment, looking at the buildings and blushing every time he looks at Zoro’s message.

Talk to him for the rest of the day? Wow.

 

S: What are you saying...?!

Z: Well, that.

Sanji sits on the edge of the building and lights up another cigarette.

 

S: Weren’t you going out for breakfast?

Z: I’m on my way. There’s a place near my apartment that sells the best coffee.

S: Nice! To be honest, I’m a tea person, but a cup of coffee with milk always makes me feel better.

Z: WRONG. Black coffee is better.

Z: You have weird tastes for being a chef.

S: And you are too calm about talking to a stranger.

Z: Well, that’s why I want to know more about you, that way you won’t be a stranger.

 

Sanji coughs and makes a face

“This guy...”

 

Z: What are you doing right now?

S: I’m just relaxing at the terrace.

Z: Fancy.

 

He laughs.

 

S: What about you?

Z: Well, I’m already ordering my breakfast.

S: That was fast.

Z: I told you, this place is near my apartment.

S: Is the coffee really good?

 

Sanji looks at the sky and goes back to his chair, he fixes his hair and feels the light breeze hit his face.

That place, apart from his room always makes him feel comfortable since Zeff was gone.

 

“Damn it...”

 

He lights up another cigarette and inhales the toxic smoke.

Since when did his life change that much?

That was a question he made for the last two years after he found himself locked inside his older house, only going out to buy cigarettes and pre cooked food.

He found himself unable to use a knife or even light up his cigarettes because of the fire. Thank god he found a lighter that didn’t use fire).

 

He closes his eyes and tries to remember what made him act like that. Obviously it was Zeff’s death, but he was okay weeks after that, one day he woke up and looked at his thin hands grabbing a cup of tea from a new looking kitchen, and no, it wasn’t new, Sanji didn’t use it for a long time.

 

Before his mind goes even further into the past, he feels his phone vibrate.

“Hmm?”

It seems Zoro sent him a picture. He makes a face and opens the notification.

 

“W-What the...”

 

It’s a photo of Zoro taking a cup of coffee with his right hand and smiling as he looks to the side. The photo is accompanied with a text that reads: The coffee is delicious.

Sanji can’t deny it, he looks handsome.

He stares at the picture for a while.

Zoro looks so happy.

 

Z: What? Did you like it that much that it left you speechless?

S: W-What’s with the photo?

Z: I don’t know, dude. I was just bored and out of answers.

S: Y-You look good, Zoro.

Z: Hey, now that I think about it, I could only see your username, but I don’t even know your name. All I see is an ‘S’

 

Yeah, right, Sanji only knew his name because of the admins of the page that uploaded the video, they put Zoro’s name there.

 

S: My name is Sanji.

Z: Sanji... Weird name.

S: And that’s why I don’t like to tell my name to strangers.

Z: Come on, I like it!

S: Yeah, whatever.

Z: Well, SANJI... I sent a picture, how about you send me one?

 

The blond looks desperately around himself.

 

S: A photo?! U-Uh... I’m not as photogenic as you.

Z: I am not photogenic, I didn’t even take that photo.

S: What?

Z: I asked a high schooler to take that photo moments ago.

Z: I guess she fell in love with me... I can still feel her staring at me.

 

Sanji chuckles.

He suddenly activates the camera option and takes a quick selfie. He’s looking away and smoking, the sky already has orange tones and his hair looks like it was moving thanks to the breeze.

His white skin glows as the sunlight hits it and his blue eyes look even brighter.

He sends that picture to Zoro.

 

S: It’s been almost a year since I take a picture of myself.

Z: You should take more.

S: ...

Z: You look like a model.

Z: Cool...

 

Sanji blushes and turns off his cigarette. He goes back inside his apartment and sighs loudly; some might say he was actually screaming.

 

————

[ **ZORO** ]

 

He looks at the picture Sanji sent him and smiles.

It doesn’t take long for him to think it’s a good idea to save it.

 

He finishes his coffee and breakfast and sighs.

 

Z: Hey.

S: What?

Z: Well, since you don’t seem to be doing something and I have a lot of free time, let’s talk a little longer.

S: Yeah, I’d like that.

 

His smile grows.

 

Z: Then tell me more about you.

S: You’re a curious guy, aren’t you?

Z: Not really.

S: You should also tell me more about you.

Z: That’s the plan, curly.

S: Hey, don’t make fun of my eyebrows!

Z: I can’t control myself if there’s something as obvious as those eyebrows.

S: Shut up, algae!

Z: WHAT?!

 

Zoro walks out of the restaurant and laughs as he exchanges insults with the blond. 

He’s starting to like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES:  
> 1\. Yes, maybe Sanji is a little bit of a rich boy. That’s why his “small” apartment is actually bigger than he remembers.  
> Let’s not forget he has packages and boxes piled everywhere. Still, he’s so clean.  
> 2\. As you may have noticed, Sanji has a little fear of fire. There’s a little story for this, and it may appear on next chapter, so please be prepared, because I guess I’ll change the warnings for this.  
> 3\. Yes, the high schooler fell for Zoro’s smile.  
> 4\. YES, SHE WAS STARING AT HIM.  
> 5\. Zoro has made a mental note: Never ask a female high schooler to take a photo of him. Preferably, never ask another person.  
> 6\. Zoro did save the picture... Such a weird marimo.  
> 7\. About the “burritos” thing... Yeah, don’t do that, as a mexican I can tell you some people won’t like that.  
> (Taco bell isn’t mexican food, btw).
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING! LEAVE SOME KUDOS IF YOU LIKED THIS!


	3. RING RING RING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YESS! New chapter!  
> By the way, this is a funny story:  
> I was going to update yesterday, but when I was about to finish the chapter, A FUCKING BUS CRASHED IN FRONT OF MY BUILDING!!! It hit the electricity post in front of my window and it was about to fall. Of course, I had no electricity for the rest of the afternoon and no fucking internet connection, so it was: Uploading today or spending my data?  
> So, here I am hahahahahahaha

[ **ZORO** ]

 

S: Do you have any other hobbies apart from Kendo?

 

Zoro tries to think of another thing he enjoys.

“Ugh... Can’t find a thing...”

 

Z: Drinking counts?

S: Hah?! What are you, an alcoholic?!

Z: I guess you could say so?

S: Don’t make your liver suffer that much.

S: What the hell...

Z: Apart from kendo and asking weird questions to every good looking stranger that comments my videos, I guess not.

Z: How about you? If you don’t cook anymore, I guess you might have another hobby.

S: No, I don’t think so.

Z: And you tell me that I’m weird?!

S: I like to buy all kinds of stuff?

Z: That counts as a hobby?

S: To be honest, I don’t fucking know.

 

Zoro chuckles as he opens the door of his apartment. 

 

Z: It’s been a long time since I have a free day.

S: Really? I’ve been having free days every day for almost three years.

Z: You need to fix that, haha.

S: I’ll do it someday.

 

He takes off his jacket and his shoes.

 

Z: It’s still early here.

S: And it’s getting dark in here.

Z: Is it raining there?

S: Nope, not today.

 

He quickly takes a photo of his window and sends it to Sanji.

 

Z: I don’t like rainy days.

S: I like any kind of weather. But maybe that’s just because I barely leave my house.

Z: Hmm...

S: I’d like to be there, though.

Z: What? With me?

 

He chuckles.

 

S: Funny.

S: I mean, I feel like watching the raindrops fall on a window, I love the smell and the sound if it.

Z: You’d love to watch it with me, that’s what I understood.

S: Are you flirting with me, Mr. Roronoa?

Z: YES.

Z: Is it working?

 

Sanji quickly sends him a picture. It’s the blond showing his middle finger.

On the other hand, Zoro just laughs and saves the photo.

 

Z: Oh, a bad guy.

S: I know, I’m a badass.

Z: So, it’s not working?

S: Maybe.

Z: Maybe what?

S: Maybe I need to order food, I’m getting hungry.

Z: You’re so mean.

S: Am I?

 

Zoro closes his eyes and leaves the phone aside.

“Oh... Maybe I have a good idea”

 

Z: I feel like asking unnecessary crap.

S: Hmm, it’ll make the wait for my dinner a lot funnier.

Z: Favorite color?

S: Black.

Z: Black isn’t a color, dumbass.

S: What the...

Z: Pick another one, mine is green.

S: Blue, I guess.

Z: Favorite drink.

S: Black tea.

S: Let me guess, Mr. Alcoholic, yours is beer or sake.

Z: Oh my, how did you know?!

 

Zoro laughs and looks at the ceiling.

Somehow, talking to Sanji has made him feel a lot more relaxed, as if he made him forget about all his worries.

 

“Ah, I’m so relaxed I could fall asleep”

 

They keep asking each other questions about simple stuff, each gives an answer and if there’s a chance, makes a joke about the other. 

 

S: Ah, my food is here!

Z: Cool, I’ll stop bothering you while I go to the gym.

S: You’re not bothering me...

Z: Don’t challenge me.

 

He laughs as he turns off his phone.

 

———

[ **SANJI** ]

 

He finishes his food and cleans everything before taking a long bath.

He’s listening to relaxing music and looking through some old photos on his phone.

After a while, he looks at Zoro’s picture.

If only Zoro and him lived in the same place, maybe they would be best friends or even...

 

“Agh, what the hell am I thinking?!”

 

But Zoro already admitted he was flirting with Sanji...

“I really am crazy...” He scratches his head.

 

He finishes his bath and turns on his purple lights.

As much as he liked the sunlight, he prefers his room looking darker.

He presses a button and all the windows around his house are covered with a curtain.

He looks around and starts opening his packages, faking surprise every time he finds stuff he didn’t want or gifts from the shops.

“I might have a problem if these guys send me a gift...” He says, looking at the plushie in his hands. “Am I a kid...?”

There’s a small wooden box left. He opens it and his hands tremble when he finds a new knife.

“What the...”

Sometimes, the game of guessing what he had bought in a moment of no self control turned like this, him staring a professional cooking stuff and trying not to cry.

He takes the knife and goes to the kitchen, just to leave it inside a drawer.

“This is not how I planned things...”

Indeed, his young self never knew such a tragic thing would happen, or that he would end up all alone. He never planned he would stop cooking like that.

“I can’t cook if I’m still afraid of it, I just can’t...” He sits on the floor of the kitchen and crosses his arms. After a while, he lifts up a hand and looks at his fingers.

Back in the day, those fingers would have burns or cuts, but now they had old marks and no reminding of him cooking lately. His clothes didn’t smell of Cigarettes and seafood anymore. 

If he has the chance, he wants to be the seventeen year old with big dreams of becoming like his father, the seventeen year old that liked going out with friends and wasn’t afraid of cooking.

————

[ **ZORO** ]

 

“Zoro!” A black haired woman says, running towards him.

“Ah, hey” He says as he lets his weights fall.

Her name is Kuina.

Some might say Zoro stays away from women because they always end up having a crush on him. Kuina is the exception, she’s already married and the only thing they have in common is swords.

Also, even though she is pretty, Zoro has called her “Bro” twice in the past.

 

“Did you see the information about the next tournament?”

“Ah, yes. I’ve already signed in”

“I see, that’s cool!” She says as he looks at the weight on the floor. “Huh? Are you hurt?”

“No, why?”

“You usually lift way more weight” She says, pointing to the weight.

“Ah, I’m taking a break, I haven’t felt good recently”

“You should go to the doctor”

“Not that way, dumbass” He says as he pokes her forehead with his finger.

“Ah, I see...”

“You should just find a girlfriend... Or maybe a boyfriend?” She says jokingly.

“Yeah, I don’t have much time for that”

“Dude, you understand you are still young, right?”

Zoro laughs.

“I know how handsome I am, dumbass, I know that even if I get older, all the guys and girls will fall for—“

“Indeed, he’s dumb” She says, totally ignoring him. “Then, find a boyfriend, it would be easier”

“Yeah, about that...”

“There’s someone you like?!” She smiles.

“Something like that” Zoro rolls his eyes.

 

Kuina makes a face and points towards another member of the gym.

“How about getting both a boyfriend and girlfriend?”

“Huh?”

He turns to where she’s pointing, only to be surprised by Lola, another female friend that doesn’t keep herself from making manly noises whenever she’s lifting weight.

Zoro can’t keep it anymore, he laughs until his face hurts.

After training more, he waits for Kuina to go. He looks at one of the mirrors in the bathroom and then around himself.

As he takes out his phone, he chuckles with an evil grin.

As he stands in front of the mirror, he lifts his shirt, revealing his abs. He changes his expression to a serious one and takes the photo.

————

[ **SANJI** ]

He’s reading a book at his living room.

He finds it funny that in the past he would only read about romance and cooking, but after things changed, he found himself reading about suspense, art and even medicine or sciences.

This time he was reading about pathology, surprised at how much he had learned.

 

Once he closes the book, he checks his phone, just to find a message from Zoro.

 

“Huh?”

 

Z: Hey, blondie.

S: Oi, don’t call me that.

Z: Here.

S: Hah?

 

He’s surprised by Zoro suddenly sending him a picture at the gym. The green haired man is wearing sport pants and a white shirt, but he’s letting him see his abs.

 

“What the...! This guy has no limits!” Sanji says as he laughs.

He looks down at his baggy clothes and shrugs.

Well, it’s been a long time since he exercised.

He’s still wearing his glasses, so he only fixes his hair and takes another selfie of himself smiling at the camera with most of his right hand covered by the long sleeve of his sweater. He’s doing a V sign.

He looks at the photo and sighs as he looks at the purple and blue lights hitting his face. He laughs.

“Could go as a professional photo”.

 

He instantly sends the photo to Zoro.

 

————

[ **ZORO** ]

 

“Fuck!” He shouts as he looks at Sanji’s photo. “What the hell...!”

 

Z: Please, warn me before you send something like that!

S: What’s wrong?

 

Zoro takes the towel on his hand and bites it to suppress a loud and gutural scream.

 

“This guy is the devil!” He shouts and dries his hair violently. He finishes and takes his phone.

 

Z: You’re an evil person.

S: What the hell?

Z: Sending that photo looking all... WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

S: Looking all what?!

S: Don’t tell me...! Do I look bad?!

 

How could he think that?!

Zoro puts on his jacket and walks out of the gym, just to run on his way back home to calm himself.

 

He gets to his apartment and puts water to boil for his instant ramen, takes a beer from his fridge and sits on a chair near the window.

“Ugh, it’ll rain again”

 

He looks at Sanji’s message again and sighs.

It wasn’t just the fact that he looked extremely... hot?

Zoro makes a face.

It was that Zoro’s heart race every time he saw that photo...

 

Z: It’s not that! You look awesome, extremely awesome, I must say...

S: What the hell... I knew I looked good, but you just made me check my photo for a while.

 

Zoro smiles.

 

Z: Sorry, Sorry~

S: Dumb algae.

S: What are you doing now? Still exercising?

Z: Nah, I just got back home.

Z: I’m going to make some instant ramen.

 

He takes a photo of the ramen cup and sends it to Sanji.

 

S: Oh~! Looks good!

Z: And it’s going to taste even better.

S: I wonder if the instant ramen there tastes different there.

Z: People say it does.

S: Should I buy some online? I’m in for new flavors.

 

Once Zoro finishes pouring the water in the cup, he looks at his phone.

Maybe if he sends the noodles to the blond, he would get only good ones, after all, he knows that maybe the blond wouldn’t know how to choose them.

 

Z: How about I send you my favorite ones?

S: W-What?! No, dude.

S: I can buy them online.

Z: But I want you to try the ones I like.

S: Then tell me the names of the products and that’s it.

 

Zoro smirks and checks a conversation he had with Yozaku and Johnny. After a while, he copies a text from Johnny in japanese.

 

Z: クソ野郎！あなたが馬鹿だから、どうしようもない！

S: Huh? Such a long name...

S: Let me look for it.

 

The green haired man laughs out loud.

 

S: I can’t find a thing.

Z: Try this one...

S: Huh?

Z:サンジの髪の毛は長くて美しい。

S: Oh, let me try that one.

Z: Maybe you should translate it first.

 

He waits for a reply from the blonde.

 

S: W-What the...

Z: Haha, I had to say it.

S: Dumbass...

S: ...

S: Thank you.

Z: So, will you let me send you the ramen?

S: Only if I can send you something in exchange, or if you let me pay for it.

Z: Hmmm... You can send me something you like, maybe american snacks or a gift, that way you’ll have the ramen I like and I’ll get the same.

S: That... sounds good.

 

The green haired man closes his eyes and lets out a sigh as he smiles. He starts eating his ramen and looks at his phone.

 

S: I should go to sleep, talk to you later?

Z: Yeah, I might take a nap, too.

S: :) Goodnight!

Z: Goodnight.

 

After a few minutes, Zoro notices there’s another message from Sanji.

He opens it and finds out it is a picture of a shirtless blond lying on the bed and smiling at the camera. The photo has Sanji’s address.

 

Zoro spills out his ramen and makes a noise.

“Fuck!”

Sanji looks so handsome, the purple lights don’t hide Sanji’s fair skin,but make it look even better; his big, blue eyes are wide open and his smile is way bigger than in the other photo.

“He looks so cool...”

A word comes to his mind: Beautiful.

He chuckles and sends a photo of himself smiling while grabbing his ramen cup on the other hand, he writes his address on the photo and his phone number.

He’s got an idea.

———-

[ **SANJI** ]

Zoro sent his address too, and his...

He takes a closer look at his phone.

His phone number?!

 

Z: This is sudden, send me your number too.

S: Oh, I...

Z: Come on, please?

 

He quickly saves Zoro’s number on his contacts and chuckles.

 

S: It’s: +x xx-xxx-911.

 

Once he sends that text, he calls Zoro.

The green haired man picks up after what seems like an eternity.

 

“ _Hey, Zoro”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> 1\. Ok, I’ll translate the japanese phrases Zoro sent:  
> -You fucker! Since you’re a fool, I cannot help it!  
> -Sanji’s hair is long and beautiful. 
> 
> 2\. Sanji was already looking for a site to buy the ramen.  
> 3\. Zoro seems too honest in the chat, right? Well, spoiler alert: He isn’t that cool in person. Somehow he’s thankful that he started talking to Sanji that way.  
> That’s why it’s taking a long time to answer the call. To be honest, he’s still playful.  
> 5\. Hey, I’m a med student, I know it is weird to read about Sanji studying something about pathology or health... But that’s what I like, since I Love Sanji and I love Medicine... Sanji + Medicine = THE BEST THING I’VE EVER KNOWN ABOUT.  
> Anyway, he’s become bored of the same books because he has spent all his time reading, since it keeps him from lamenting about his trauma. He couldn’t find any new books and so, searching through his old belongings, he found some books from when he was in high school, he read them and boom! He suddenly found himself reading advanced books.  
> That’s what I call dedication! (or maybe boredom?) This will come later in the fic, but he has made use of all the things he’s learned.   
> 4: Remember I told you Sanji was totally inspired on a song? Check his phone number, check the lyrics of the song. No need to say thank you hahahahahaha.  
> THANK YOU FOR READING! Leave some comments and kudos if you liked it! ❤️


	4. Buy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back with a small update ✌🏻
> 
> (CHECK THE END FOR A SPECIAL NOTE!)

[ **ZORO** ]

It’s a call from Sanji.

“T-This guy... He thought the same as me”

His hands are trembling, making it difficult for him to grab his phone.

He answers the call and sighs loudly.

“H-Hey, curly”

“Hey, Zoro”

Sanji is giggling.

Fuck, that’s cute.

The blonde’s voice is manly. He had hoped him to sound different, but to be honest, he likes that voice better: Husky and deep, still, it sounds like the voice of a young man.

 

“I thought you were going to sleep”

“Sorry, can’t control myself” The blond says.

Zoro laughs, but he stops when he hears the blonde make a surprised noise.

 

“I uh... I didn’t expect you to sound like that” Sanji says.

“Like what?”

“Like a brute” Sanji laughs.

“Oi!”

“Hahaha I’m sorry!” Sanji stays quiet for a few seconds. “I guess... I was curious about how you sound”

“I see” Zoro says with a wide smile on his face. “You already sound tired”

“A little, I guess I’m really going to sleep this time”

“Let’s talk later, goodnight”

 

He cuts the call and finishes his ramen. After that, he decides to take a nap.

———-

[ **SANJI** ]

 

After a long night, Sanji wakes up before his alarm even rings. He turns it off the moment he sits on the side of his bed and looks around him.

He lets out a loud yawn and stands up, just to press a button near his desk.

The big window on the wall next to the desk is getting uncovered from a kind of white cover made of metal. As it starts to move up, the sunlight starts to lighten the room.

The window covers most of the wall, so Sanji has a full view of the city in front of him.

It is still early for a lot of people, so the sky has a lot of orange and pink tonalities.

He grabs a bottle of water from the desk and opens it, just to finish the rest of the liquid and throw the bottle to the trash can next to his chair.

He has nothing to do that day, only read or maybe watch a bunch of movies.

He takes off his shirt and stretches.

“Ugh...”

After a while staring at the window, he walks out of his room and goes to the kitchen and cuts an avocado, he takes two pieces of bread and puts them on the toaster.

“Shit, I want something more fulfilling”

He finishes with his breakfast and goes back to his room.

After looking through his phone, he takes a quick shower and puts on a pair of black jeans and a grey sweater with a turtleneck. As he fixes the sleeves, he walks out of his room and looks around him.

“Should I just go out?”

He takes out his phone and looks at Zoro’s contact.

“Uh...”

 

S: You still up?

Z: Just woke up from a nap.

S: Ah, nice.

Z: Back when I was younger, I used to sleep almost the whole day... I used to be so lazy.

S: Really?

Z: Yeah, I used to get in so much trouble for doing that.

S: Now that I think about it... How old are you?

Z: 22 And you?

S: TWENTY TWO?!

Z: YES!

 

Sanji opens his eyes in surprise and lets out a groan.

“What the hell...!”

S: I’m twenty five.

Z: Oh, you’re an old man!

S: I’M NOT!

Z: YES, YOU ARE!

 

Sanji stares at his phone and lets out a laugh. Maybe he should go out and take a walk.

He puts on a black coat and a cap, takes his keys and phone and turns the lights of his apartment off.

As he walks out of his building he notices the sun is annoyingly shiny.

“Fuck, is this because I’m not used to getting out?”

As he reconsiders getting back to his apartment, he looks around and puts his hand inside his pocket.

He can feel a key he hasn’t used in a while.

“Shit...”

 

His phone makes a noise.

 

Z: Is there something you don’t like to eat?

S: No, nothing... Why?

Z: I’m just buying the ramen.

 

He smiles when Zoro sends him a picture.

It’s the green haired man, he’s wearing a blue shirt. The blond notices he has three golden earrings on his left ear. He has a cup of ramen with a weird japanese lettering on his right hand.

 

S: Nice earrings.

Z: Thank you. What are you doing?

S: I’m going to buy what I’ll send you.

Z: I don’t like sweet stuff.

S: Shit, I just bought tons of chocolate!

Z: REALLY?

 

Zoro instantly sends him another photo. It’s him making a face of disgust.

 

Funny.

 

S: Dumbass, I just got out of my cave.

Z: I hope by that you mean your incredibly dark apartment.

S: How do you know it is dark?

Z: All the photos you send me are in a dark place, dude.

 

Sanji laughs.

 

S: Well, I light my neon lights.

Z: I prefer natural lights, Japan is all neon nowadays.

S: That sounds cool.

Z: You can come anytime.

S: Yeah... That would be fun.

Z: And maybe we could spend some time together, that really sounds nice.

S: Well, I might go there someday.

Z: So, you’re going to buy stuff today?

S: Yeah, but I hate sunny days, so I think I’ll drive.

 

He walks to the parking lot and takes a photo of his car. He sends it to Zoro.

 

S: I hope it still works.

Z: What the hell, dude?

S: What?

Z: Why do you have such a luxurious car?

S: Huh? I bought it a long time ago... Didn’t know it was luxurious.

Z: You’re weird.

S: Says the dude with green hair.

Z: Come on!

 

Sanji lets out a loud laugh and takes out the key of his car.

He gets inside it and tries to turn it on.

It works.

 

“Shit...”

 

He puts on his seatbelt and drives away from the parking lot.

He drives to a mall he always sees on his way back from The Baratie. Once he gets out of the car, he takes off his cap and throws it inside, he takes out a pair of sunglasses and puts them on.

 

“Welcome” A blond woman says as she lets Sanji walk inside the place.

Just as he expected, the place is full of small robots carrying bags for the clients and filled with stores that look incredibly fancy.

As he walks through the place, he looks at his phone. Zoro sent him another photo of him carrying a big bag full of cups and boxes.

He can’t stop staring at the green haired man’s muscled body.

 

Z: You’ll eat noodles for the rest of the month.

S: Sounds nice.

Z: I’ll go get something to eat, what about you?

S: I’m at a mall, I still don’t know what to send.

 

The blond looks around him and quickly takes a photo of himself smiling while pointing at a store at the back.

He sends it and smiles.

 

Z: Shit, you actually got out of your hole.

S: Hey! You’re incredibly rude today.

Z: Ah, really?

S: Shitty plant.

Z: Oi!

 

He stops walking when he smells something delicious.

“Huh? Smells good...”

When he turns around, he finds a seafood restaurant.

“Oh, well... I was hungry”

He walks inside the place and a man takes him to a table outside.

The breeze feels good and the sun isn’t hitting his face that much.

He takes his phone out of his pocket and

 

Z: Just sent it. It might arrive this week or the next one.

S: Woah, that was quick.

Z: My apartment is surprisingly near everything.

S: That’s convenient.

Z: Have you found something?

S: Nope, can’t find a thing...

Z: I like alcohol or salty snacks, Rice...

S: Huh, I think I know what to send.

S: But I’m having a meal right now.

 

He takes a photo of his food and sends it to Zoro.

 

Z: That actually looks delicious.

S: Meh, I used to cook better things.

Z: Why did you stop cooking?

 

He closes the app without thinking of an answer and looks at the date.

“Fuck”

He puts down his fork and looks to the ceiling.

_Tomorrow’s going to be Zeff’s death anniversary._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave some kudos if you liked this! 
> 
> By the way guys: The next chapter is full of angst, so... be prepared?


	5. Overthinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.   
> Leave some kudos if you liked this. 
> 
> [BIG, BIG NOTICE! THIS CHAPTER HAS A LOT OF DIALOGUES THAT ARE NOT SUITABLE FOR YOUNG OR SENSIBLE AUDIENCES, If you don’t stand blood, fire or sad stories, I prefer you don’t read this, I tried so hard to make it as softer as possible, but it was almost impossible]

[ **SANJI** ]

He makes an enormous effort to finish his meal and pays the bill as quickly as he can. After walking through the mall, he finds a liquor store and sighs loudly. 

“Maybe I can find something here”

As he walks through the store, he chooses his favorite bottles of wine and a bottle of whiskey.

Of course, he also bought some for himself.

He shamelessly smiles at the cashier when he pays the mess of bottles at the register and lets a small robot carry his bags.

As he walks toward his car and puts the bags inside, he makes a face and stomps the door.

It’s his last chance to try something.

 

He runs through the mall and walks to the other side of the street to a supermarket, once he gets there, he takes a cart and goes to the fish section.

He buys the best fish they have, the best vegetables he can find, stuff for the rest of the week and a bunch of other necessary stuff.

He takes all his bags to his car and drives to the Baratie.

Once he gets to the restaurant, he parks at the front and rushes out of his car.

“S-Sanji!” A waitress calls him.

“I just came for something”

He walks as fast as he can to his office and stomps the door behind him.He stares at the clean wooden desk, his leather chair is still looking as new. 

Once he calms himself, he opens a small drawer at the bottom of the desk and takes out an old notebook covered in leather and burnt along the corners of thepages.

He closes his eyes, trying not to cry and opens the book on a special page.

He reads through the book.

All that can be heard is his sobbing.

________

 

[ **ZORO** ]

He sits on the edge of the bed, looking at the white wall in front of him.

Maybe he didn’t have to ask that to the blond.

He lays on the bed and looks at his phone. The blond is still offline and hasn’t answered.

 

“Ugh... I should stop being so curious”

 

He falls asleep with his phone on hand.

——

The next morning, he wakes up by the sound of his phone.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” He sits on the bed and looks at the screen.

 

S: Sorry, I had something to do...

Z: Is everything okay?

S: I guess, I just couldn’t find a proper answer to your question.

Z: You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, I’m just too curious...

 

Zoro makes a face and stands up. He walks to the restroom and washes his face.

 

S: Tomorrow it’s going to be three years since I stopped cooking.

Z: You don’t have to tell me, really.

S: No, it’s okay.

Z: Hey, wait!

S: Huh?

Z: I’ve got an idea.

 

He quickly fixes his hair and changes his shirt, he checks his face one last time on the mirror and then fixes his bed and the rest of his room.

 

S: What kind of idea?

Z: Can you make a video call?

———

[ **SANJI** ]

He goes to his room and sits on the leather chair in front of his desk computer.

 

S: Yeah, I guess.

Z: I’ll call you now.

 

He looks around nervously and sighs loudly when an icon appears on his screen. It’s Zoro starting the video call.

He accepts and scratches the back of his neck.

 

“Hey” Zoro says as he appears on the screen.

“This was a weird idea” Sanji says as he fixes his shirt.

“Really? I just woke up, I’m too lazy to type” Zoro shrugs. “But now that I think about it...”

 

Sanji stops breathing when Zoro suddenly gets closer to the camera.

 

“You’re the real deal, what the hell...”

“What?!” Sanji asks.

“I thought you were an old man using a model’s photos”

 

Sanji laughs hysterically.

 

“What the hell, dude?!”

“It’s normal to think that, you looked so fucking perfect in all your photos” Zoro says as he crosses his arms.

“Stop flirting with me, Zoro” Sanji makes a face and Zoro laughs.

“Even the eyebrows are real hahaha”

“That’s it, I’m cutting the call.” Sanji says as he stands up.

“No, wait, wait!”

Sanji laughs and sits again.

 

“You know, even though you look so strong and manly, you’re such a dumbass” Sanji says and crosses his arms.

“And even though you look so fucking cute, you’re a damn son of a bitch”

“Call me cute again, idiot algae”

“Mosquito coil”

“Moss for brains!”

“Is this going to continue?!”

“You started it!”

“Fuck no!”

 

Sanji suddenly laughs.

 

“Thank you...”

“Why?”

“It’s just that... I can’t stop thinking about something”

“What is it?”

 

Sanji sighs and his expression changes.

 

“There’s a good reason why I can’t cook”

“A-Are you okay with telling me that?”

 

The blond shrugs.

 

“Even though we just know a few things about each other, it sometimes feels like I’ve known you for a long time”

“Huh... I kind of feel the same, but to be honest, I really thought you were a fat old man”

“Dude, what the hell?!” Zoro laughs and stops when he looks at Sanji blush. “Uh...”

“This guy...”

“So, tell me... what’s bothering you?”

“Wait, you tell me first why did you think I was an old man”

“Because you fucking look like a model, almost perfect!”

“Ah, that...”

“Don’t act as if it’s normal for you!”

“What else can I say?”

 

Zoro rolls his eyes.

 

“At least you seem to have more energy”

“Ah...”

“So, what’s the reason behind you not cooking anymore?”

 

Sanji sighs loudly and looks at the screen.

 

“Three years ago, my father died in a car accident right in front of my eyes”

 

Zoro stares in shock at the blond, trying to figure out what to say.

 

“It’s just that... we were on our way back home from a cooking contest, I was so excited because I won, so we were talking enthusiastically about adding my new recipe to the menu of the restaurant...” Sanji says as a subtle smile grows in his face, as if he’s remembering the whole moment.

“So...?”

Sanji suddenly looks down.

 

“A drunk driver was in front of us, he was moving in a weird way, so I tried to get to another lane...” The blond says as he closes his eyes. “Don’t know why, but the bastard got mad at us and suddenly hit my car”

“Shit...” Zoro murmurs and scratches his head “That son of a...”

 

After a few seconds of total silence, Sanji looks up at the screen and makes a weird face.

 

“Is everything okay?” Zoro asks nervously. “O-Oi, eyebrows...”

“I’m fine...” Sanji says with a trembling voice, his eyes fill with tears and tears fall through his cheeks as he blinks.

Zoro opens his eyes wide when he notices how the blond’s trying not to make sounds, he’s trembling and his expression shows nothing but pain.

“You don’t have to continue, really...”

“Sorry, I was just remembering the whole thing...” He cleans the tears on his face and sighs. “After that man hit our car, I lost control of it and ended up crashing with another car... I still remember the feeling of turning several times, the pieces of cristal digging on my skin... It was the worst experience ever”

“Shit...”

 

The tears make their way back as Sanji goes deeper into the story.

“The thing I remember the most was opening my eyes, just to find... to find my old man full of blood and fire around us!”

That’s all it takes for Sanji to break in pieces and start crying loudly.

“He was there, Zoro! I couldn’t move, all I could feel was the intense heat of the fire and a wet sensation on my hand as I tried to stretch my hand to touch my old man! He was fucking cold, man, he was cold as ice and I couldn’t wake him up!” He pulls his own hair and closes his eyes. “I tried so hard to scream for help, but the air was so thick and the smell of gasoline was so strong, until help got to the place, I couldn’t move, all I saw was my father’s dead body and almost being burnt by the flames... Shit! I was so scared, I thought the car was going to explode!”

 

Sanji then covers his face and starts crying louder.

 

“Hey, you don’t need to cover your face” Zoro says with a calm expression.

“I don’t want to show you this”

“If you think I’ll make fun of you, you’re totally wrong. I may be an asshole, but I’m not like that”

 

The blond puts down his hand and cleans the tears on his eyes. He looks back at Zoro and smiles.

“I think that it won’t be a good idea if you flirt with me again after what you just said” He says with a trembling voice

Zoro makes a face and crosses his arms.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make you fall for me one day”

“As if”

“Really! You’ll see”

 

Sanji laughs and Zoro smiles, at least Sanji stopped crying.

 

“You look way better when you smile...” Zoro suddenly says as he looks at Sanji.

“Ugh...”

“So, you can’t cook because you remember about that?”

“More like I’m still afraid of the fire...”

“Huh?”

“After his funeral, I tried to cook something, I wasn’t injured, so I was perfectly able to cook...”

“I see...”

Sanji laughs as he remembers the whole thing.

“I got to my house, took some vegetables and fish from the fridge, turned on the stove and stared at the fire... Fuck, I screamed and cried as I looked at the flame”

“What did you do, then?”

“I was fortunate at that time... Patty and Carne, two chefs from the restaurant were there, so they ran into the kitchen when they heard me screaming and turned off the fire...”

“Shit...”

“It took me almost half a year to use a knife again... That’s also one of the reasons why I lost a lot of weight...” Sanji says and looks down at his baggy sweater.

“Why don’t you use an oven or something like that?”

“It’s not the same” Sanji says and shrugs. “Back in the day, I used to make the best dishes you could imagine”

“Really?”

Sanji laughs.

“Yeah, I was the best chef in that restaurant”

 

Zoro laughs.

 

“Oh, I can see you’re not that humble”

“Shut up...”

“If you ever cook again, I hope I can try your food”

“Really?”

“Yeah”

“Then, I’ll try harder so I can cook my best dishes for you”

“Yes, please!”

 

Sanji chuckles and then leans on the desk, looking at the screen with tired eyes.

 

“Ugh, don’t look at me like that”

“Stop flirting, algae”

“I can’t, really”

“Ugh...”

“If you don’t like it, I’ll stop... But if you only get embarrassed, then I will keep doing it”

“Agh, fuck...”

“But really... Just like today, if you ever feel this sad, don’t think twice and send a message, call me or whatever”

“Zoro...”

“Hey, I know it sounds weird coming from me, but there’s something about you that makes me feel like I should say that... Also, you don’t seem like the type of guy who has a lot of friends, right?”

“Fuck you”

“No, really... but, you can count on me”

 

Sanji looks stunned at Zoro and then his smile grows.

“Thank you... I can tell you the same”

“You’re already helping, dude”

“Huh?”

 

Zoro scratches the back of his head and smiles.

“I’ve been feeling lonely recently, so... Having someone to talk to is... Nice”

 

Zoro’s expression suddenly changes to surprise when he sees Sanji’s smile grow bigger.

 

“Then you can talk to me whenever you want” Sanji says with a funny wiggle of his eyebrows.

“Huh... Are you flirting with me now?”

“I’m trying... But I’m no longer good at that”

“Really?”

“Yeah...”

“But... I think it’s working”

“Eww” Sanji says and Zoro laughs.

“What the hell was that?!”

 

Two hours later, they were still talking about random stuff about their lives or their countries.

 

“You look tired, dude” Zoro suddenly says.

“I’ve just been thinking that... I should try cooking again”

“Huh?! Really?!”

“Ah, I forgot to tell you... when I was out buying what I was planning to send you, I went to the supermarket and bought the best ingredients... I thought it was my last chance”

“I see...”

 

Sanji suddenly stands up from his chair and walks toward his bed.

 

“What are you doing?”

“I left something here” Sanji says and grabs a piece of paper from the bed. “It is a recipe... From my old man’s diary”

“You’re planning to cook it?”

“I guess I can try...” Sanji says with a worried expression. “I used to go to therapy, so I don’t know how far I could’ve gotten”

“Want me to keep you company while you try?”

“Huh?”

“Well... I’m so curious about you, also, I want to see you cooking”

“But if I fail, you’ll also see that terrible stuff”

“And I’ll be there to change your mood, how about that?”

 

Sanji smiles.

 

“You’re weird, Zoro”

“Am I?” Zoro looks at Sanji with a thoughtful face. “Hey, but... won’t it be too hard to start with a whole dish? Why don’t you start with little stuff?”

“What do you mean?”

“We need to know how far you can get while cutting everything... And if you can even turn on the stove”

“Oh, I see...” The blond says, surprised at Zoro’s thoughtfulness. “You’re right, maybe I can buy a better fish later... And ask Carne to cook the one in my fridge later”

“Yeah! Start with turning on the fucking stove, then put water to boil, cook an egg, whatever, but I don’t think a dish will help”

“Yeah, I think you’re right”

 

After a few seconds, Zoro looks at Sanji, he looks at Sanji’s trembling hands and smiles.

“So... Want to try now?” He says. “I’ll keep you company”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick notes!   
> 1\. This chapter is totally inspired on a song that... I love. The song is: Offonoff - Overthinking. I totally think this kind of describes how Sanji feels.   
> 2\. Zoro really thought at the beginning that Sanji was a fat man.   
> 3\. I’m sorry for Sanji’s story, really... But it is important for the story.   
> I tried to make it waaay lighter and easy to read, since what I had in mind was... ugh...  
> 4\. Next chapter, there will be more angst. This time it’s going to be Sanji’s memories.   
> 5\. What do you think? Will Sanji be able to at least turn the stove on?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! ♥️


End file.
